welove_thehillsfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrina Patridge
'Audrina Cathleen Patridge '(born May 9, 1985) is an American television personality, television presenter, actress and model. In 2006, she rose to prominence after being cast in the reality television series The Hills, which chronicled the personal and professional lives of Patridge and friends Lauren Conrad, Heidi Montag and Whitney Port. During its production, she was cast in positions with Quixote Studios and Epic Records. As the series progressed, Patridge resumed an on-again/off-again relationship with boyfriend Justin Brescia. Consequentially, it became a central focus of the series, and was carried through each subsequent season. Upon the series' conclusion in 2010, Patridge was established as the only cast member to appear in all six seasons. Later that year, Patridge competed on the eleventh season of the American version of Dancing with the Stars, and finished in seventh place. In 2011, she was commissioned her own television series, Audrina, which documented the lives of her and her immediate family. However, the series proved unsuccessful ratings and was cancelled after airing only one season. Patridge entered the film industry with starring positions in the horror film Sorority Row (2009) and Direct-to-DVD film, Into the Blue 2: The Reef (2011). She was additionally featured as a supporting character in Honey 2 (2011) and Scary Movie 5 (2013), though her scenes were ultimately removed from the latter film. In early 2014, Patridge became the new host of NBC's late night travel show 1st Look. Life and Career 1985-2005: Early Life Audrina Cathleen Patridge was born May 9, 1985, in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of Lynn (nee Clelland) and Mark Patridge. She is of English, Belgian, Italian, Polish and German ancestry, and has three younger siblings: Casey (born 1986) who is 14 months her junior, Marky (born 1988) and Samantha (born 1995). Patridge grew up in Yorba Linda, California. 2006-2010: The Hills and Dancing with the Stars In 2006, MTV developed the reality television series The Hills as a spin-off of Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County. It originally chronicled the lives of Lauren Conrad, who appeared on its predecessor, her housemate Heidi Montag and friends Whitney Port and Patridge. During production of the first season, producers cast her in a position with Quixote Studios. The following season, Patridge was cast with Epic Records. Later in the season, Montag ended her friendship with Patridge after suspecting that she was involved with her boyfriend Spencer Pratt, though the women later reconciled. After Montag moved in with Pratt, Patridge and Lo Bosworth later became roommates with Conrad. During the third season, Patridge resumed an on-again/off-again relationship with boyfriend Justin Brescia, who Bosworth jokingly nicknamed "Justin Bobby". Their turbulent relationship carried through each subsequent season. On May 28, 2009, she confirmed during an interview on On Air with Ryan Seacrest that she was leaving The Hills to star in her own reality program documenting her life outside The Hills. Her final episode of the series was supposed to be on December 1, 2009. However, she later signed on for the sixth and final season while her new series, produced by Mark Burnett, set to air on MTV in mid-2010, was put on hold due to The Hills. Patridge appeared in more episodes of The Hills than any other cast member. Patridge launched her Hollywood career appearing on the reality show The Hills and then landed a minor role in Into the Blue 2: The Reef. The movie was released straight-to-DVD on April 21, 2009. Patridge has made appearances on Mad TV and Do Not Disturb. In March 2008, nude pictures of Patridge were published online. "They were taken when I was just out of high school and beginning to model," Patridge had explained, "I was naive, overly trusting of people, and inexperienced." In August 2008, she was cast as Megan in Sorority Row; production was carried out from October 2008 to early 2009, and the film was released on September 11, 2009. In August 2008, Patridge purchased a house in Los Angeles' Hollywood Dell neighbourhood. On February 22, 2009, Patridge's home was burgled by two members of the Bling Ring. She lives with a dog named Speedy Gonzales, with whom she appeared in an ad for PETA, encouraging people to adopt rather than buy pets. Patridge appeared in Carl's Jr. commercials during 2009, 2010 and 2012. She refuted rumours that she would play the part based on her former Hills co-star Lauren Conrad in the film version of L.A. Candy based on the book by Conrad. During a live press conference on August 31, 2010, Patridge was confirmed to be a contestant on the eleventh season of ABC's Dancing with the Stars. Her professional partner was Tony Dovolani. Her first dance was the Cha-Cha-Cha and her second was the Quickstep. They were the sixth couple to be eliminated, finishing in seventh place. She also ranked at #16 in FHM's 100 Sexiest Women poll in 2010. 2011-present: Audrina and Current Endeavorss In October 2010, Patridge announced that she will star in Audrina, an upcoming VH1 reality series following her life after The Hills. The series premiered on April 17, 2011, with disappointing ratings, and it was cancelled after only one season. She had a cameo role in the 2011 film Take Me Home Tonight. In January 2011, she signed on to star in the YOBI.tv "Dream Maker" webseries. Following the end of her career in reality TV, Patridge continued to pursue acting, and was cast in a part in Scary Movie 5; however her scenes were cut from the finished film due to the scene being too risque for the PG-13 movie. In January 2014, Patridge became the new host of the NBC late night travel series 1st Look. Personal Life Patridge has been in a long term relationship with Corey Bohan, an Australian professional BMX dirt bike rider, since 2008. Filmography Television Film Category:The Hills Category:Main Cast Category:Cast